1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid droplets onto the surface of a medium, and a liquid droplet ejecting method therefor.
2. Related Art
A typical example of liquid droplet ejecting apparatuses is an ink jet printing apparatus. In International Publication No. WO2009/093749, there is described a technology for making a mask pattern that determines the proportion of ejections of a yellow ink (a specific ink) variable in order to suppress the deviation of the frequency of use regarding nozzles. In International Publication No. WO2009/093749, it is also mentioned that, when bidirectional printing is performed, the change of ejection order of inks also changes the coloring method, thereby causing color unevenness.
Meanwhile, heretofore, with respect to the suppression of such color unevenness that arises due to the change of ejection order of inks, further improvements have been desired. Further, in liquid droplet ejecting apparatuses other than the ink jet printing apparatus, there has been a similar problem on liquid evenness that arises due to the change of ejection order of plural kinds of liquid droplets.